The Liar Kids
by xoxisa16
Summary: The liars are back and are married and have had children. But this time its the kids who have the secrets and A Is gone. Since A is gone the parents have to do the snooping to find what they want!


**INTRODUCTION TO CHARACTERS:**

**THE FITZ FAMILY:**

Aria Fitz-33

Ezra Fitz-37

Sophia-Grace Fitz-14

Charlotte Fitz-11

Matthew Fitz-6

**THE CAVANAUGH FAMILY:**

**Spencer Cavanaugh-33**

Toby Cavanaugh-35

Ashlyn Cavanaugh-14

Max Cavanaugh-5

Taylor Cavanaugh-1

**THE RIVERS FAMILY:**

Hanna Rivers-33

Caleb Rivers-34

Isabella Rivers-14

Ethan Rivers-9

Daniel Rivers-6

Molly Rivers-8 months

**THE FIELDS FAMILY:**

Emily Fields-33

Maya Fields-33

Kara Fields-14

Teegan Fields-12

Megan Fields-4

Louis Fields-4

**Aria P.O.V.**

BANG BANG

I knocked on my oldest daughter Sophia-Grace's door. I open it slightly to find that she has fallen asleep on her desk from doing homework last night. She has got to be the hardest working 14 year old I've ever met. I walked in and rubbed and slightly shook her shoulder.

"Sophia honey wake up, its time for school"

She stirred for a few seconds and then finally got up slowly and stretched out.

"Oh hey mom"

"Hey, what time were you up till last night?"

"About 2 am"

"Sophia Grace you need to stop staying up that late besides I thought you got all your homework done 2 days ago"

"I did it was just extra credit from Mr. Stevens' class."

"Oh well ok but get dressed and come down for breakfast"

"Oh hey mom I'm just going to grab a granola bar and a piece of fruit I'm not that hungry"

"Ok sweetie, do u need a ride to school?"

"Umm... No I'm going to walk to school."

"Oh ok"

I left her room and closed the door silently and went to go wake up all the other kids. Once that was done I went to Ezra and I's bedroom, to find that Ezra hasn't woken up yet. I decided not to bother him since he had the day off from work anyway. Both Ezra and I work at Hollis, as English teachers. I go into my walk-in closet and find a black pencil skirt and a navy blue top with a black cardigan and black heals. I was reaching for the cardigan but I couldn't quite reach it. I extended my neck and was on my very tippy-toes when a pair of strong, pale arms wrap around my bare stomach. Then suddenly I hear

"Need some help with that"

I turn around to see my lovely husband smiling at me. He gives me a quick kiss and reaches out to get the cardigan.

"Here you go"

"Why thank you" I say back

**Sophia-Grace P.O.V**.

DING-DONG

I hear the doorbell ring I rush down stairs with my oxford shoes in my hand and open the door. I open the door to the door to find a police officer at the door.

"Hello, can I help you" I said in a shaky voice, I've never answered the door to a police officer before

"Yes my name is officer Gilles, is there a parental unit present?"

"Umm… yes one second… MOM! DAD!" I yell with a tad of nervousness in my voice and clearly they had picked it. I was glad that Charlotte and Matthew had already left for school with my aunt Hanna. All of a sudden my mom and dad rush down the stairs.

"Sophia what's the matter sweetie" my dad asks but then looks past me to see a police officer in the doorway

"This is officer Gilles she need to talk to you."

"umm ok… honey how bout you head off to school" says my mom

"do u need a ride" asks my dad

Just then the doorbell rings, I open it there's Isabella, Ashlyn and Kara looking confused at the police in my kitchen

"What's going…"

I cut of Ashlyn and say

"Nothing lets just go"

Not another word being said I closed the door and we were off to school.

**Ezra P.O.V.**

Aria and I were up stairs getting into a heated make out session when I hear my daughters tone of voice with a bit of nervousness. We look at each other with panic in our eyes and then rush down stairs to see that there is a police officer in our kitchen. We saunter towards where both of them are. I quietly but sternly said "may I help you?"

She answers back in a louder voice very quickly yes. "I have a mall security tape of your daughter stealing a charm bracelet with a girl by the name of Teegan Fields."

Aria and I both look at each other in shock. After a moment in silence I asked her if there was any other information she could give us.

"Well where is your daughter right now? I am afraid I'm going to have to take her down to the station along with Teegan"

"Well have you gone to the Field and s house?" Aria asks a in a harsher tone

"Yes I have, she is in her car parked outside to collect her thoughts" she said calmly

Aria apologized and said

"I'm sorry it is just shocking to know that my own daughter would steal it's just not like her!"

"Its ok ma'am compared to what I have to deal with this is cherry pie"

Both Aria and I give a small weak chuckle at her joke.

"the officer opens the door again to exit and says shall we"

I run to the living room and walk over to the coat rack dig in the left pocket of my black winter coat and grab the keys. I head back over to where Aria is, the officer had already got into her police car. We over to the police car as the officer lowers her window.

"Do we have to go by the school to pick up our daughter?"

"Yes both Teegan and Charlotte need to come to"

"Okay" my heart sank a little, but I kept calm for Aria's sake

We both walked over to our car seeing Emily parked behind us crying. I got into the car and Aria went over to calm Emily down.

**Teegan P.O.V.**

I was at my locker getting my books for second period. When I hear my principle and my mothers voice lingering the halls. I turn around and see there faces my principle seemed concern and my mom looked as if she had been crying she was red in the cheeks and a little puffy around her eyes. She took a quick glance at me and suddenly her face changes its red with anger and fiery she storms over says

"Teegan Mia Fields! How could you steal and charm bracelet from a mall or ANYWHERE!

I had a shocked look on my face and I stuttered

"h… ho… how did you know?"

"a police officer showed up to our front door about ten 15 minutes after you left" she said sounding even more pissed off

"Oh…"

"Now come on I now have to take you to the police station! Your lucky your not in handcuffs right now!"

I put my books back in my locker and head out the schools front door without saying a word. My mom and I were walking in the parking lot when I saw Charlotte and my aunt Aria walking to there car. Charlotte is crying her eyes out. I assume she was taken out of school for the same reason. I open the door to the car and sit in the back seat. It was silent the whole ride there exept for the fact that mom was sobbing in the drivers seat.


End file.
